pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Eurovision Song Contest 1976
The Eurovision Song Contest 1976 was the twenty-first Eurovision Song Contest and was held on April 3 1976 in The Hague . The program was presented by Corry Chunks . Of the 18 participating countries won the group Brotherhood of Man's songs feast for the UK with the song "Save Your Kisses For Me". This song received 164 points, 16.8% of the total points and 80.39% of the maximum score. With 147 points became France second, followed by Monaco with 93 points. Content verbergen * 1 Interludium * 2 Scoring ** 2.1 Voting Structure ** 2.2 Keeping score ** 2.3 Votes ** 2.4 Decision ** 2.5 Error ** 2.6 Result * 3 Participants ** 3.1 Old friends ** 3.2 National choices ** 3.3 Countries who withdrew ** 3.4 Recurring Countries ** 3.5 Map * 4 See also * 5 External link Interlude [ edit ] Hans van Willigenburg took during the break between the songs and the scoring interviews in the green room. These interviews are only on the Dutch and Norwegiantelevision broadcast. The rest of the viewers saw a performance by the Dutch Swing College Band . edit Structure edit Like last year were granted in the national jury points to each song. The song with the most number of votes received twelve points. The second choice was ten points and got the third to tenth place eight to one point. Vote for their own country is not allowed. Keeping score [ edit ] The score was kept on a scoreboard that hung in the hall. The scoreboard was entirely in the Dutch after the country name with the country code for cars. The UK was listed as Gr.Brittannie. Behind each country was the total points. The data points were immediately added to the total of the country. The presenter was on the podium , angled for scoreboard . The land that points was passing, was recognizable because it blinked on the scoreboard . Votes [ edit ] Brotherhood of Man sings the winning song''Save your kisses for me.'' The juries were called in order of occurrence. Giving points happened in order of participation, rather than in ascending order. The representative of the country called the country and the number of points in English or French . The presenter reiterated the country and points in the language ( French or English ) in which they were given. It was used in both English and French''points''. edit France was the penultimate country's turn to vote. Until that time, France had a chance to win. By seven points in the England gave the distance was 19 points. This victory for Brotherhood of Man was born. edit France's last points, four were for Yugoslavia. The jury chairman from Paris called them, but they were not heard in the hall. Even the EBU -controleurs missed the four points and therefore are not included in the official final results. Showing [ edit ] Participants [ edit ] Old friends [ edit ] After appearing with Andres in 1972 is Sandra Reemer now solo on stage. Peter, Sue & Marc joined in 1971 once before for Switzerland , then in French , now in English . They took the three previous years, even though part of the preselection. Sandra Reemer was already on the contest alongside Andres in 1972 . For Anne Karine Strøm was already the 3rd participation after '73 and '74 .Fredi was in 1967 already for Finland in the Eurovision Song Contest. National choices [ edit ] In British preselection ventured Tony Christie also an opportunity. Anita Traversi ( Eurovision Song Contest 1960 and '64 ) and Henri Dès ( Eurovision Song Contest 1970 ) participated in the Swiss preselection. Pierra Martell and Ireen Sheer in 1974 respectively for Switzerland and Luxembourg on Eurovision singing now ventured their chance in Germany . The Swarbriggs that Ireland last year accounted wanted it this year again sometime but were only 5th. In Finlandventured Markku Aro ( Eurovision Song Contest 1971 ) again his chance. Isabelle Aubret in 1962 even won the contest and was 2nd in the Eurovision Song Contest 1962 now touched even by the French semi-final, as Franca di Rienzo in 1961 competed for Switzerland. Also on Jugovizija some familiar namesDubrovacki Trubaduri ( Eurovision Song Contest 1968 ) and Pepel in Kri ( Eurovision Song Contest 1975 ) and Oto Pester who sang last year at Pepel in Kri. Countries who withdrew [ edit ] * Malta (see Malta in the Eurovision Song Contest ) * Turkey (also see Turkey in the Eurovision Song Contest ) * Sweden (see Sweden in the Eurovision Song Contest ) Returning Countries [ edit ] * Greece * Austria Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1976 Category:Music in 1976 Category:Event in The Hague Category:Music in Netherlands